You're Not Alone
by Ziy Kuchinashi
Summary: Lucy merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat di kepalanya. Sesaat ia merasa kesadaran dirinya menghilang.


Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima, Author hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Terinspirasi dari cerita 'I'm Not Alone' karya Anniasty Arifin.

**Warning: **gaje, alur kecepetan, typo, dsb.

Happy Reading…..

You're Not Alone

Normal POV

Pagi tak lagi membeku, berganti dengan panasnya asap kotor kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang. Hari sudah mulai siang. Jarum pendek jam masih bertengger tepat di angka tujuh. Lucy mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di lihatnya lagi arloji di tangannya. Delapan menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Padahal jarak yang harus di tempuh masih cukup jauh. Mau tak mau, Lucy harus menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing melintas. Dan BRAAKKKK! Terdengar suara benturan keras. Motor Lucy menabrak pagar pembatas. Lucy merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat di kepalanya. Sesaat ia merasa kessadaraan dirinya menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya. Kesadarannya telah kembali. Di sentuhnya kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Untung aku gak kenapa-napa" gumam Lucy sambil mencoba berdiri.

Di raihnya motor yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh, kemudian Lucy mengendarai motornya hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy POV

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku pun telah sampai di depan sekolah. Aku pun memasuki pekarangan sekolah dengan rasa sedikit takut. Baru beberapa langkah aku menginjakkan kaki di lapangan sekolah, tiba-tiba sebuah bola sepak menggelinding ke arahku. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan mengambil bola itu. Dari kejauhan aku pun melihat seorang anak kecil berwajah pucat pasi dating menghampiriku.

"Maaf, bola yang ada di tangan kakak itu punyaku. Boleh aku memintanya" kata anak itu.

"Nih bolanya" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Normal POV

Anak itu menerima bola dari Lucy dan membalas senyum Lucy. Lucy pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju kantin, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, Lucy tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang siswa.

"Juvia, kamu tahu nggak? Sekolah kita ada hantunya loh"

"Yang benar saja Mira, hantu? Masa sih"

"Kalau nggak percaya, aku sebutin ya. Katanya ya, di pohon beringin di taman sekolah dulu pernah ada gadis yang bunuh diri, katanya sih dia patah hati, kalau gak salah namanya itu Ultear, terus ada lagi di kelas, tapi aku gak tahu kelas yang mana, katanya sih ada dua. Satu laki-laki, dia berambut salmon, dan satu lagi perempuan"

"Emang, kamu dah pernah lihat hantunya kayak gimana" tanya Juvia.

"Nggak juga sih….hehe" jawab Mira sambil nyengir kuda #Di tendang Mira.

"Terus, kamu tahu itu semua dari mana" tanya Juvia.

''Ah itu…..aku dengar dari satpam sekolah kita '' timpal Mira.

"Maksud kamu Pak Elfman"

"Ya. Oh ya aku baru inget, ada satu lagi, kalau gak salah di lapangan sekolah kita ada anak laki-laki yang di bunuh di situ, katanya sih korban pembunuhan berantai" jelas Mira.

''Ih….ngeri. Udahs ah jangan cerita itu lagi, aku merinding tahu'' ucap Juvia ketakutan.

''Aku juga. Ya udah kita cerita yang lain yuk…''

Dan bla bla bla….

Lucy pun pergi menjauh dari ke dua siswa tersebut. Entah kenapa Lucy jadi tidak ingin pergi ke kantin, tapi dia ingin pergi ket aman.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka, dasar tukang gossip. Masa mereka bilang di sini ada hantunya" umpat Lucy.

Langkah Lucy pun terhenti, ketika dia berada di samping pohon beringin yang katanya ada hantunya. Lucy pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pohon beringin tersebut. Di dapatinya ada seorang gadis yang tengah menangis di pohon itu, Lucy hendak menyapa gadis itu, tapi ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Mira tadi.

''Jangan-jangan dia itu hantu'' batin Lucy.

Tapi Lucy segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran negatif. Lucy menengok arloji di tangannya, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran kedua akan di mulai. Lucy pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Lucy POV

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, aku khawatir jika Erza sensei sudah memulai pelajarannya. Erza sensei memang terkenal orang yang tegas, beliau tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman kepada siswa yang terlambat. Membayangkan hukumannya saja, aku sudah ngeri. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas. 'Celaka' batinku. Ternyata Erza sensei sudah ada di dalam kelas. Aku pun memberanikan diri.

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat" ucapku ketakutan.

Erza sensei hanya menjawab dengan deheman yang keras. Aku tahu itu merupakan sebuah sindiran untukku, atau lebih tepatnya Erza sensei menyuruhku untuk berdiri di depan kelas. Aku pun menerimanya dengan pasrah. Tapi tunggu, siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelas, aku belum pernah melihatnya. 'Apa dia siswa baru' pikirku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat percakapan Mira dan Juvia.

"Jangan-jangan dia itu…..hantu! Masa aku bisa lihat hantu sih?" batinku.

''Ah, mana mungkin, mungkin saja dia itu di hukum oleh Erza sensei '' tepisku lagi.

Aku pun segera berdiri di depan kelas, tepatnya aku berdiri di samping anak laki-laki itu.

Normal POV

Anak laki-laki itu pun tersenyum kepada Lucy, dan Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Di lihatnya Levy teman sebangkunya tengah serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari Erza sensei. Tapi Levy tidak duduk sendiri, di sampingnya ada perempuan, dia cantik rambutnya berwarna putih.

''Apa dia juga anak baru'' pikir Lucy.

Perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Lucy, tapi Lucy acuh tak acuh. 'Dasar tukang perebut bangku orang' umpat Lucy dalam hati.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian dari saya. Tapi sebelum saya mengakhiri pelajaran saya, saya akan mengabsen kalian dulu" kata Erza sensei.

Erza sensei pun mulai memanggil satu per satu, sampai akhirnya…

''Lucy Heartfilia…'' paggil Erza sensei.

''Ada bu, ini saya berdiri di depan kelas'' sahut Lucy.

''Lucy Heartfilia…,hadir tidak ?'' tanya Erza sensei sekali lagi.

"Maaf Bu, tapi Lucy Heartfilia dari tadi pagi tidak hadir Bu" ujar Gray, ketua kelas XI A.

"Hey, Gray. Kalau bercanda liat situasi dong. Aku kan masuk, kenapa di bilang gak masuk '' gerutu Lucy.

''Berarti alpha ya'' kata Erza sensei.

''Lho, Bu…..gak bisa gitu dong. Saya kan ma….''

TOK….TOK….TOK

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, menghentikan kalimat yang di lontarkan Lucy.

''Masuk….''

Terlihat Jellal sensei masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Jellal sensei menghampiri Erza sensei, kemudian berbisik.

''Apaaaa… ?'' teriak Erza sensei.

Sontak seluruh kelas menjadi kaget, termasuk Lucy.

''Anak-anak, ada berita duka…..Teman kita Lucy Heartfilia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan dia meninggal di tempat '' jelas Erza sensei sambil menahan tangisnya.

''Apa…'' ujar seluruh siswa terkejut.

"Nggak mungkin, Lucy-san nggak mungkin mati. Hiks…..hiks" ucap Levy sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah Levy, ini semua sudah takdir" ucap Bisca menenangkan Levy.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy menatap nanar orang-orang yang hilir mudik di pekarangan rumahnya. Semua teman-teman sekelasnya datang, mereka semua menangis. Lucy pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, dia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengingat bahwa dia sudah mati.

"Nggak mungkin, aku nggak mungkin mati…" ratap Lucy.

"Kenapa….Kamisama, kenapa Engkau lakukan ini kepadaku. Apa salahku?" teriak Lucy.

"Lucy…." terdengar sebuah suara.

Mau tak mau, Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"You're not alone, we will always with you" ucap anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelas. Di sampingnya terlihat anak kecil yang di lihatnya di lapangan, ada juga perempuan yang menangis di samping pohon beringin, dan juga anak perempuan yang duduk di samping Levy. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arah Lucy, sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Lucy. Lucy menerima uluran tangan mereka sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka semua termasuk Lucy menghilang, meninggalkan semua kenangan yang ada. Hilang bersama dedaunan yang berguguran tertiup angin.

**~ THE END ~**

Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya. #gemetar, mengingat bahwa sebagian besar hantu yang disebutkan di atas itu nyata, bukan khayalan Author.

Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan para readers.

Gracias buat yang mau baca fanfic ku ini.

Anyway

REVIEW

Please


End file.
